1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus such as a coating and developing processing apparatus for coating a semiconductor wafer with a resist solution and developing it, and a substrate processing method applied, for example, to such an apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the process of photo-resist processing in semiconductor device fabrication, for example, a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9ca waferxe2x80x9d) or the like undergoes exposure of a pattern, heat processing, temperature regulation processing, and then developing processing. A coating and developing processing apparatus has been hitherto used for such a series of processing.
This coating and developing processing apparatus includes various kinds of processing units for individually performing a series of processing required for coating and developing processing of a wafer, for example, resist coating processing for applying a resist solution, heat processing for heating the wafer which has undergone exposure processing, temperature regulation processing for regulating the temperature of the wafer which has undergone the heat processing, and developing processing for performing developing processing for the wafer which has undergone the temperature regulation processing. The wafer is carried into/out of each processing unit and transferred between the processing units by a main transfer device.
The transfer of the wafer to the units by the main transfer device only, however, is a heavy burden for the main transfer device, whereby there is a possibility of causing a drop in the throughput of the entire apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 8-162514 Official Gazette discloses an art in which processing unit group is composed of predetermined processing sections out of processing sections for performing continuous processing, a substrate delivery position is provided in the processing section group, and in which a sub-transfer robot transfers a substrate between the substrate delivery position and the processing sections composing the processing section group, while a main transfer robot transfers the substrate between processing sections other than the processing sections composing the processing section group and the substrate delivery position of the processing section group. Thus, the burden imposed on the transfer device can be lightened, thereby improving throughput.
Temperature regulation processing is performed after heat processing, for example, between exposure processing and developing processing, and throughput tends to decrease since the time required for temperature regulation processing is long, but according to the art disclosed as above, the sub-transfer robot, the burden imposed on which is lightened, transfers the substrate between the processing section for performing heat processing and the processing section for performing temperature regulation processing, whereby a period of time from the completion of heat processing to the start of developing solution is shortened, which make it possible to reduce the influence of the time required for temperature regulation processing on a drop in throughput.
In the art disclosed in the aforesaid Official Gazette, however, the actual time required for temperature regulation processing is the same as before, and hence there is a limit to a reduction in the influence of the time required for temperature regulation processing on a drop in throughput.
Further in the art disclosed in the aforesaid Official Gazette, the substrate is carried into the processing section for performing heat processing and the processing section for performing temperature regulation processing via the sub-transfer robot, and hence there is a problem that ununiformity occurs in the thermal budget of the substrate before heat processing or before temperature regulation processing, whereby processing at a precise temperature can not be performed. Specially in recent years, there is a tendency to cope with a change in temperature by making a hot plate and a temperature regulating plate thinner, in which case the temperatures of the hot plate and the temperature regulating plate are disturbed when the substrate with ununiform thermal budget is carried therein, thereby making substrate processing at a precise temperature difficult.
On the other hand, in order to decease the entire coating and developing processing apparatus in size, the saving of a space for the coating and developing processing apparatus has been hitherto attained by integrally disposing a plurality of heat processing units and temperature regulation processing units in multiple tiers together with a transfer device.
All the processing units increase in size with an increase in the diameter of the wafer. Accordingly, higher integration of the placement of processing units is necessary for saving space.
An object of the present invention is to provide a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing method capable of practically reducing the time required for temperature regulation processing of a substrate.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing method capable of performing thermal processing and temperature regulation processing for the substrate more precisely.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a substrate processing apparatus capable of precisely performing temperature control in a processing unit for performing solution processing for the substrate.
To attain the aforesaid objects, a substrate processing apparatus of the present invention comprises: a main transfer section for transferring a substrate: temperature regulating sections, disposed around the main transfer section in at least two directions facing each other out of four directions, for receiving and sending the substrate from/to the main transfer device and regulating the temperature of the substrate at a predetermined temperature: a thermal processing section for processing the substrate at a temperature not less than the predetermined temperature; and moving means for moving the temperature regulating section to deliver the substrate from/to the temperature regulating section to/from the thermal processing section.
The apparatus of the present invention further comprises a solution supplying section, disposed in at least one direction out of the four directions, for supplying a predetermined solution to the substrate, and the main transfer section receives and sends the substrate from/to the solution supplying section.
The apparatus of the present invention further comprises a substrate processing section (for example, an adhesion unit for making the substrate hydrophobic) other than the temperature regulating section and the solution supplying section, disposed in at least one direction out of the four directions, and the main transfer section receives and sends the substrate from/to the substrate processing section.
A substrate processing apparatus of the present invention comprises: a temperature regulating section for regulating the temperature of a substrate at a predetermined temperature; a temperature regulation and transfer mechanism for regulating the temperature of the substrate at a predetermined temperature and transferring the substrate; and a main transfer section for receiving and sending the substrate from/to the temperature regulating section and the temperature regulation and transfer mechanism.
The apparatus of the present invention further comprises a processing section for performing thermal processing for the substrate, and the temperature regulation and transfer mechanism receives and sends the substrate from/to the processing section.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the substrate delivered from the processing section to the temperature regulation and transfer mechanism is delivered to the main transfer section and transferred to the temperature regulating section.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the temperature of the substrate when the main transfer section receives the substrate from the temperature regulating section and the temperature of the substrate when the main transfer section receives the substrate from the temperature regulation and transfer mechanism are different.
A substrate processing apparatus of the present invention comprises a processing section for performing thermal processing for a substrate; a temperature regulation and transfer mechanism for regulating the temperature of the substrate at a predetermined temperature and transferring the substrate from/to the processing section; and a fist and a second main transfer section, disposed on both sides of the temperature regulation and transfer mechanism, for transferring the substrate from/to the temperature regulation and transfer mechanism.
The apparatus of the present invention further comprises a solution supplying section for supplying a predetermined solution to the substrate, and the main transfer section receives and sends the substrate from/to the solution supplying section.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the temperature regulating sections, the temperature regulation and transfer mechanisms, the processing sections, and the solution supplying sections are vertically stacked in multiple tiers individually.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the temperature regulation and transfer mechanism and the processing section are surrounded by the same casing to compose a processing unit, and the processing units and the temperature regulating sections are vertically stacked in multiple tiers while being intermingled.
A substrate processing apparatus of the present invention comprises: a main transfer section for transferring a substrate; a processing section for performing thermal processing for the substrate; and a temperature regulation and transfer section for regulating the temperature of the substrate at a predetermined temperature and transferring the substrate between the main transfer section and the processing section.
The apparatus of the present invention further comprises a casing surrounding the processing section and the temperature regulation and transfer section and having an opening for the delivery of the substrate from/to the main transfer section to/from the temperature regulation and transfer section.
A substrate processing apparatus of the present invention comprises: a main transfer section for transferring a substrate: a first processing section for performing thermal processing for the substrate; a second processing section for performing thermal processing for the substrate; and a temperature regulation and transfer section for regulating the temperature of the substrate at a predetermined temperature and transferring the substrate between the main transfer section, and the first processing section and the second processing section, and the first processing section, the second processing section, and the temperature regulation and transfer section are disposed linearly.
The apparatus of the present invention further comprises a casing surrounding the first processing section, the second processing section, and the temperature regulation and transfer section and having an opening for the delivery of the substrate from/to the main transfer section to/from the temperature regulation and transfer section.
A substrate processing apparatus of the present invention comprises: a temperature regulating section for regulating the temperature of a substrate at a predetermined temperature; a processing section for performing thermal processing for the substrate; a main transfer section for receiving and sending the substrate at least from/to the temperature regulating section; and a sub-transfer section for transferring the substrate between the temperature regulating section and the processing section.
The apparatus of the present invention further comprises a casing surrounding the temperature regulating section and the sub-transfer section and having an opening for the delivery of the substrate from/to the main transfer section to/from the temperature regulating section.
A substrate processing apparatus comprises: a temperature regulating section for regulating the temperature of a substrate at a predetermined temperature; a first processing section for performing thermal processing for the substrate; a second processing section for performing thermal processing for the substrate; a main transfer section for receiving and sending the substrate at least from/to the temperature regulating section; and a sub-transfer section for transferring the substrate between the temperature regulating section, and the first processing section, and the second processing section, and the temperature regulating section, the first processing section, and the second processing section are disposed linearly.
The apparatus of the present invention further comprises a casing surrounding the first processing section, the second processing section, the temperature regulating section, and the sub-transfer section and having an opening for the delivery of the substrate from/to the main transfer section to/from the temperature regulating section.
A substrate processing apparatus of the present invention comprises: a main transfer section for transferring a substrate; a processing section for performing thermal processing for the substrate; a temperature regulation and transfer section for regulating the temperature of the substrate at a predetermined temperature and transferring the substrate from/to the processing section; and a plurality of ascending and descending pins which are ascendable and descendable, for receiving and sending the substrate from/to the main transfer section when the pins are raised fully, and receiving and sending the substrate from/to the temperature regulation and transfer section when the pins are lowered fully.
The apparatus of the present invention further comprises a casing surrounding the processing section, the temperature regulation and transfer section, and the ascending and descending pins and having an opening for the delivery of the substrate from/to the main transfer section to/from the ascending and descending pins.
A substrate processing apparatus of the present invention comprises: a main transfer section for transferring a substrate; a first processing section for performing thermal processing for the substrate; a second processing section for performing thermal processing for the substrate; a temperature regulation and transfer section for regulating the temperature of the substrate at a predetermined temperature and transferring the substrate between the first processing section and the second processing section; and a plurality of ascending and descending pins which are ascendable and descendable, for receiving and sending the substrate from/to the main transfer section when the pins are raised fully, and receiving and sending the substrate from/to the temperature regulation and transfer section when the pins are lowered fully, and the first processing section, the second processing section, the temperature regulation and transfer section, and the ascending and descending pins are disposed linearly.
The apparatus of the present invention further comprises a casing surrounding the first processing section, the second processing section, the temperature regulation and transfer section, and the ascending and descending pins and having an opening for the delivery of the substrate from/to the main transfer section to/from the ascending and descending pins.
The apparatus of the present invention further comprises a shutter mechanism for opening and closing the opening.
The apparatus of the present invention further comprises a solution supplying section for supplying a predetermined solution to the substrate, and the main transfer section receives and sends the substrate from/to the solution supplying section.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the casings are vertically disposed in multiple tiers.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the solution supplying sections are vertically disposed in multiple tiers.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the main transfer device comprises an arm for holding the substrate; a forward and backward movement driving mechanism for moving the arm forward and backward; a rotation driving mechanism for rotating the arm; and a vertical transfer mechanism for vertically moving the arm, the forward and backward movement driving mechanism, and the rotation driving mechanism integrally.
A substrate processing apparatus of the present invention comprises: a processing unit having openings for the delivery of a substrate on both sides; and a first and second main transfer sections, disposed to face the respective openings of the processing unit, for carrying the substrate into/out of the processing unit through the openings, and the processing unit comprises: a processing section for performing thermal processing for the substrate; and a temperature regulation and transfer section for regulating the temperature of the substrate at a predetermined temperature and transferring the substrate from/to the first and second transfer sections through the respective openings and from/to the processing section.
A substrate processing apparatus of the present invention comprises: a processing unit having openings for the delivery of a substrate on both sides; and a first and second main transfer sections, disposed to face the respective openings of the processing unit, for carrying the substrate into/out of the processing unit through the openings, and the processing unit comprises: a first processing section for performing thermal processing for the substrate; a second processing section for performing thermal processing for the substrate; and a temperature regulation and transfer section for regulating the temperature of the substrate at a predetermined temperature and transferring the substrate from/to the first and second transfer sections through the respective openings and between the first processing section and the second processing section, and the first processing section, the second processing section, and the temperature regulation and transfer section are disposed linearly.
A substrate processing apparatus of the present invention comprises: a processing unit having openings for the delivery of a substrate on both sides; and a first and second main transfer sections, disposed to face the respective openings of the processing unit, for carrying the substrate into/out of the processing unit through the openings, and the processing unit comprises: a temperature regulating section for receiving and sending the substrate from/to the first and second transfer sections through the openings and regulating the temperature of the substrate at a predetermined temperature; a processing section for performing thermal processing for the substrate; and a sub-transfer section for transferring the substrate between the temperature regulating section and the processing section.
A substrate processing section of the present invention comprises: a processing unit having openings for the delivery of a substrate on both sides; and a first and second main transfer sections, disposed to face the respective openings of the processing unit, for carrying the substrate into/out of the processing unit through the openings, and the processing unit comprises: a temperature regulating section for receiving and sending the substrate from/to the first and second transfer sections through the openings and regulating the temperature of the substrate at a predetermined temperature; a first processing section for performing thermal processing for the substrate; a second processing section for performing thermal processing for the substrate; and a sub-transfer section for transferring the substrate between the temperature regulating section, the first processing section, and the second processing section, and the temperature regulating section, the first processing section, and the second processing section are disposed linearly.
A substrate processing apparatus of the present invention comprises: a processing unit having openings for the delivery of a substrate on both sides; and a first and second main transfer sections, disposed to face the respective openings of the processing unit, for carrying the substrate into/out of the processing unit through the openings, and the processing unit comprises: a processing section for performing thermal processing for the substrate; a temperature regulation and transfer section for regulating the temperature of the substrate at a predetermined temperature and transferring the substrate from/to the processing section; and a plurality of ascending and descending pins which are ascendable and descendable, for receiving and sending the substrate from/to the first and second main transfer sections through the openings when the pins are raised fully, and receiving and sending the substrate from/to the temperature regulation and transfer section when the pins are lowered fully.
A substrate processing apparatus of the present invention comprises: a processing unit having openings for the delivery of a substrate on both sides; and a first and second main transfer sections, disposed to face the respective openings of the processing unit, for carrying the substrate into/out of the processing unit through the openings, and the processing unit comprises: a first processing section for performing thermal processing for the substrate; a second processing section for performing thermal processing for the substrate; a temperature regulation and transfer section for regulating the temperature of the substrate at a predetermined temperature and transferring the substrate between the first processing section and the second processing section; and a plurality of ascending and descending pins which are ascendable and descendable, for receiving and sending the substrate from/to the first and second main transfer sections through the openings when the pins are raised fully, and receiving and sending the substrate from/to the temperature regulation and transfer section when the pins are lowered fully, and the first processing section, the second processing section, the temperature regulation and transfer section, the ascending and descending pins are disposed linearly.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the processing units are vertically disposed in multiple tiers.
The apparatus of the present invention further comprises a solution supplying section, disposed at a position allowing the delivery of the substrate from/to the first or the second main transfer section, for supplying a predetermined solution to the substrate.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the solution supplying sections are vertically disposed in multiple tiers.
The apparatus of the present invention further comprises an inspection section, disposed at a position allowing the delivery of the substrate from/to the first or the second main transfer section, for inspecting the substrate.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the inspection sections are vertically disposed in multiple tiers.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the inspection section performs microscopic inspection for the substrate.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the processing unit is further disposed on the opposite side to a face facing the processing unit of the first main transfer section.
The apparatus of the present invention further comprises a receiving section for temporarily receiving and holding the substrate before and after processing is further disposed on the opposite side to a face facing the first or the second main transfer section of the processing unit.
The apparatus of the present invention further comprises an inspection section, disposed in the receiving section, for inspecting the substrate.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the inspection section performs macroscopic inspection for the substrate.
A substrate processing apparatus of the present invention comprises: a main transfer section for transferring a substrate; a processing unit, disposed around the main transfer section, at least for performing thermal processing for the substrate; a solution supplying unit, disposed around the main transfer section, for supplying a predetermined solution onto the substrate; and means for controlling atmospheric pressure so that the solution supplying unit has more positive pressure than the processing unit and the main transfer section and so that the main transfer section and the processing unit have almost the same atmospheric pressure.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the main transfer section, the processing unit, and the solution supplying unit are disposed in separate casings, each of the casings has an opening for the delivery of the substrate, and a passage connecting adjacent openings of respective casings is surrounded by a surrounding member.
In the apparatus of the present invention, a small gap is provided between the surrounding member and at least one of the casings.
In the apparatus of the present invention, respectively with respect to the main transfer section, the processing unit, and the solution supplying unit, the atmospheric pressure controlling means comprises: a gas supplying section for supplying a gas; a gas exhausting section for exhausting the gas; and an atmospheric pressure measuring section for measuring atmospheric pressure, and controls at least either one of the amount of gas to be supplied by the gas supplying section or the amount of gas to be exhausted by the gas exhausting section based on the measured atmospheric pressure.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the processing units are vertically disposed in multiple tiers, and each of the processing units has the gas supplying section, the gas exhausting section, and the atmospheric pressure measuring section.
In the apparatus of the present invention, at least one of the casings of the main transfer section, the processing unit, and the solution supplying unit is provided with a door capable of opening and closing used for inner maintenance, and the atmospheric pressure controlling means controls atmospheric pressure so that the atmospheric pressure in the casing increases when the door is opened.
The apparatus of the present invention further comprises an outer casing wholly surrounding the casings of the main transfer section, the processing unit, and the solution supplying unit and including a panel capable of opening and closing used for inside maintenance, and the atmospheric pressure controlling means controls atmospheric pressure so that the atmospheric pressure in the outer casing increases when the panel is opened.
In the apparatus of the present invention, a gas supplying section which operates only when the door or the panel is opened is further provided in the casing or the outer casing.
A substrate processing apparatus of the present invention comprises: a main transfer section for transferring a substrate; a solution supplying unit, disposed around the main transfer section, for supplying a predetermined solution onto the substrate; a processing unit, disposed around the main transfer section; and unit temperature regulating means for performing temperature regulation or humidity control in the main transfer section, the solution supplying unit, and the processing unit separately, and the processing unit comprises: a temperature regulating section, disposed to adjoin the main transfer section, for regulating the temperature of the substrate at a predetermined temperature; and a processing section, disposed so that the temperature regulating section is positioned between the main transfer section and the processing section itself, for performing thermal processing for the substrate.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the processing section is covered with a temperature regulating mechanism.
In the apparatus of the present invention, a heat shielding plate capable of opening and closing is disposed between the temperature regulating section and the processing section.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the processing units are vertically disposed in multiple tiers, and the unit temperature regulating means performs temperature regulation or humidity control for the processing units separately.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the solution supplying units are vertically disposed in multiple tiers, and the unit temperature regulating means performs temperature regulation or humidity control for the solution supplying units separately.
The apparatus of the present invention further comprises a solution supplying mechanism for supplying the solution to the solution supplying unit, and the unit temperature regulating means performs temperature regulation or humidity control also for the solution supplying mechanism.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the solution supplying mechanism is disposed under the solution supplying unit.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the solution supplying unit is allowed to be replaced with a solution supplying mechanism for supplying the solution to the solution supplying unit.
A substrate processing apparatus of the present invention comprises: a processing unit group in which processing units each having a processing section for performing thermal processing for a substrate and a temperature regulating section for regulating the temperature of the substrate at a predetermined temperature are vertically disposed in multiple tiers; a first main transfer device which is vertical transfer-type, disposed on one side of the processing unit group and allowed to get access to each of the processing units; a first solution supplying unit, disposed around the first main transfer device, for supplying a predetermined solution onto the substrate; a second main transfer device which is a vertical transfer-type, disposed on the other side of the processing unit group and allowed to get access to each of the processing units and to move in a predetermined plane direction; and a plurality of second solution supplying units, disposed along the direction of plane movement of the second main transfer device, each for supplying a predetermined solution onto the substrate.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the first and second solution supplying units are vertically disposed in multiple tiers.
A substrate processing apparatus of the present invention comprises: a substrate transfer device for transferring a substrate; and processing units disposed on both sides and at the front of the substrate transfer device, the processing units at least on one side are vertically disposed in multiple tiers, and the substrate transfer device is a vertical transfer type capable of receiving and sending the substrate from/to each of the units, in which a supporting member for vertically supporting the substrate transfer device is attached on the side of the processing unit disposed at the front.
A substrate processing apparatus of the present invention, comprises: a first processing unit having a first and second openings for the delivery of a substrate on both sides; a first and second transfer devices, disposed to face the respective openings of the first processing unit, for carrying the substrate into/out of the first processing unit through the respective openings; a first and second shutter members for opening and closing the respective openings; and means for controlling the opening and closing of the shutter members so that the second opening is closed when the first opening is open.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the first processing unit comprises: a thermal processing section for performing thermal processing for the substrate; and a temperature regulating section for regulating the temperature of the substrate at a predetermined temperature.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the first and second transfer devices are each surrounded by a surrounding member and practically blocked off from the outside.
A substrate processing apparatus of the present invention comprises: a transfer device for delivering a substrate; a first and second processing units disposed to adjoin the transfer device, each having a first and second openings for the delivery of the substrate from/to the transfer device on both sides; a first and second shutter members for opening and closing the respective openings; and means for controlling the opening and closing of the shutter members so that the second opening is closed when the first opening is open.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the first processing unit is a unit for regulating the temperature of the substrate or heating the substrate, and the second processing unit is a unit for supplying a predetermined solution to the substrate.
In the apparatus of the present invention, the first and second transfer devices are each surrounded by a surrounding member and practically blocked off from the outside.
A substrate processing apparatus of the present invention comprises: a transfer device for delivering a substrate; a first and second processing units disposed to adjoin the transfer device, each having a first and second openings for the delivery of the substrate from/to the transfer device on both sides; a first and second shutter members for opening and closing the respective openings; and means for controlling the opening and closing of the shutter members so that the second opening is closed when the first opening is open.
A substrate processing apparatus of the present invention comprises: a main transfer device for transferring a substrate; a first processing unit, disposed to adjoin the front face side of the main transfer device, for receiving and sending the substrate from/to the main transfer device and supplying a predetermined solution to the substrate; and a second processing unit, disposed to adjoin one side face of the main transfer device, for receiving and sending the substrate from/to the main transfer device and having a temperature regulating section for regulating the temperature of the substrate at a predetermined temperature and a heating section for performing heat processing for the substrate, and the temperature regulating section of the second processing unit is disposed to adjoin the main transfer device, and the heating section is disposed to adjoin the temperature regulating section and to protrude to the back side of the main transfer device.
A substrate processing method of the present invention comprises the steps of: subjecting a substrate to thermal processing in a processing section; and delivering the substrate subjected to the thermal processing to a main transfer section for transferring the substrate while regulating the temperature of the substrate at a predetermined temperature by a temperature regulation and transfer section.
The method of the present invention further comprises the steps of: delivering the substrate from the main transfer section to the temperature regulation and transfer section; and transferring the substrate to the processing section while regulating the temperature of the substrate at a predetermined temperature by the temperature regulation and transfer section.
A substrate processing method of the present invention comprises the steps of: delivering a substrate from a main transfer section for transferring the substrate to a temperature regulation and transfer section; transferring the substrate to a processing section while regulating the temperature of the substrate at a predetermined temperature by the temperature regulation and transfer section; and subjecting the transferred substrate to thermal processing in the processing section.
The method of the present invention further comprises the step of delivering the substrate from/to the main transfer section to/from the temperature regulation and transfer section via a plurality of ascending and descending pins which are ascendable and descendable, for receiving and sending the substrate from/to the main transfer section when the pins are raised fully, and receiving and sending the substrate from/to the temperature regulation and transfer section when the pins are lowered fully.
In the present invention, the substrate is delivered from the processing section to the main transfer section via the temperature regulation and transfer section, and thus the temperature of the substrate is regulated to a certain extent at this stage. Accordingly, when the substrate is then delivered from the main transfer section to the temperature regulating section, the temperature regulation time in the temperature regulating section is shortened. As a result, the time required for temperature regulation processing of the substrate can be practically reduced.
In the present invention, while being transferred to the processing section for performing thermal processing via the temperature regulation and transfer section, the substrate is subjected to temperature regulation processing in the temperature regulation and transfer section, whereby the temperature of the substrate is regulated at a constant temperature, and thus the substrate with the constant temperature is always carried into the processing section for performing thermal processing. Meanwhile, also while being transferred from the processing section to the main transfer section via the temperature regulation and transfer section, the substrate is subjected to temperature regulation processing in the temperature regulation and transfer section, whereby the temperature of the substrate is regulated at a constant temperature, and thus the substrate with the constant temperature is always carried into the temperature regulating section when the substrate is then delivered from the main transfer section to the temperature regulating section. Hence, thermal processing and temperature regulation processing of the substrate can be performed more precisely.
In the present invention, a casing surrounding the processing section and the temperature regulation and transfer section and having an opening for the delivery of the substrate from/to the main transfer section to/from the temperature regulation and transfer section is provided, whereby the main transfer section no longer receives a thermal influence from the processing section, and thus the substrate is transferred in the state of a desired temperature by the main transfer section. Consequently, thermal processing and temperature regulation processing of the substrate can be performed more precisely, and moreover, solution supplying processing of the substrate can be performed at a desired temperature.
In the present invention, the first processing section, the second processing section, and the temperature regulation and transfer section are disposed linearly, whereby, for example, thermal processing with different temperatures and temperature regulation processing can be efficiently performed continuously, thereby improving throughput.
In the present invention, since the substrate is delivered from/to the main transfer section by the ascending and descending pins when the pins are raised fully, and delivered from/to the temperature regulation and transfer section while the pins are lowered fully, the substrate can be efficiently delivered from/to the main transfer section to/from the temperature regulation and transfer section, making good use of space.
In the present invention, an outflow and inflow of particles and mutual thermal interference between the thermal processing system units and the main transfer section can be held to a minimum by providing the shutter mechanism for opening and closing the opening.
In the present invention, the solution supplying section for supplying a predetermined solution to the substrate is further provided, and the main transfer section receives and sends the substrate from/to the solution supplying section, whereby at least the main transfer section and the temperature regulation and transfer section are positioned between the processing section for performing thermal processing for the substrate and the solution supplying section, which can hold the thermal influence of the processing section on the solution supplying section to a great extent.
In the present invention, the main transfer section has a vertical transfer mechanism for vertically moving the arm, the forward and backward movement driving mechanism, and the rotation driving mechanism integrally, thereby reducing inertia in the direction of rotation and reducing electric power consumption.
In the present invention, an inspection section, disposed at a position allowing the delivery of the substrate from/to the first or the second main transfer section, for inspecting the substrate is further provided, which makes it possible to inspect the substrate efficiently in substrate processing steps.
In the present invention, atmospheric pressure is controlled so that the solution supplying unit has more positive pressure than the processing unit and the main transfer section and so that the main transfer section and the processing unit have almost the same atmospheric pressure, which eliminates the entry of particles and the like into the solution supplying unit, thereby decreasing defects caused by particles and the like in the solution supplying unit.
The pressure control can be efficiently and precisely performed specially by providing structure in which the main transfer section, the processing unit, and the solution supplying unit are disposed in separate casings, each of the casings has an opening for the delivery of the substrate, and in which a passage connecting adjacent openings of respective casings is surrounded by a surrounding member.
A small gap is specially provided between the surrounding member and at least one of the casings, whereby the installation of the unit and the like can be performed efficiently.
Respectively with respect to the main transfer section, the processing unit, and the solution supplying unit, the atmospheric pressure controlling means comprises the gas supplying section for supplying a gas, the gas exhausting section for exhausting the gas, and the atmospheric pressure measuring section for measuring atmospheric pressure, and controls at least either one of the amount of gas to be supplied by the gas supplying section or the amount of gas to be exhausted by the gas exhausting section based on the measured atmospheric pressure, which enables precise atmospheric pressure control in each unit.
In the present invention, at least one of the casings of the main transfer section, the processing unit, and the solution supplying unit is provided with a door capable of opening and closing used for inside maintenance, and the atmospheric pressure controlling means controls atmospheric pressure so that the atmospheric pressure in the casing increases when the door is opened. Alternatively, the outer casing wholly surrounding the casings of the main transfer section, the processing unit, and the solution supplying unit and including a panel capable of opening and closing used for inside maintenance, and the atmospherics pressure controlling means controls atmospheric pressure so that the atmospheric pressure in the outer casing increases when the panel is opened. By the aforesaid structure, the entry of particles and the like into the apparatus at the time of maintenance can be prevented.
In the present invention, the temperature regulating section for regulating the temperature of the substrate at a predetermined temperature is disposed to adjoin the main transfer section, the processing section is disposed so that the temperature regulating section is positioned between the main transfer section and the processing section itself, and temperature regulation or humidity control of the main transfer section, the solution supplying unit, and the processing unit is performed separately, which enables efficient and precise temperature regulation or humidity control in each unit. Specially by the structure in which the processing section is covered with the temperature regulating mechanism, the thermal influence of the processing solution on other portions can be reduced. Moreover, by placing the heat shielding plate capable of opening and closing between the temperature regulating section and the processing section, the thermal influence of the processing section on the temperature regulating section, and in addition on the transfer section and the solution supplying unit can be reduced.
In the present invention, the unit temperature regulating means performs temperature regulation or humidity control also for the solution supplying mechanism, whereby temperature control of the solution and the like in the solution supplying unit can be performed accurately.
In the present invention, the solution supplying unit is allowed to be replaced with the solution supplying mechanism for supplying the solution to the solution supplying unit, whereby space can be used effectively, and the temperature regulation of the solution supplying section can be utilized, thus permitting efficient temperature control of the solution.
In the present invention, the second main transfer device which is a vertical transfer-type, disposed on the other side of the processing unit group and allowed to get access to each of the processing units and to move in a predetermined plane direction is provided, which eliminates useless space and optimizes foot print.
In present invention, the substrate transfer device is a vertical transfer type capable of receiving and sending the substrate to each of the units, in which the supporting member for vertically supporting the substrate transfer device is attached on the side of the processing unit disposed at the front, and thus the maintenance for the substrate transfer device from the opposite side to the processing unit side can be performed easily.
In the present invention, the opening and closing of the shutter members provided in the respective openings are controlled so that the second opening is closed when the first opening is open, and thus the first processing unit functions as a so-called load lock chamber, and the inflow and outflow of particles and the like between the transfer devices placed on both sides of the first processing unit can be avoided to a great extent.
In the present invention, the opening and closing of the shutter members are controlled so that the second opening is closed when the first opening is open, and thus the inflow and outflow of particles and the like between the first processing unit and the second processing unit can be avoided to a great extent.
In the present invention, the first processing unit for supplying a predetermined solution to the substrate is disposed to adjoin the front face side of the main transfer device, and the temperature regulating section of the second processing unit having the temperature regulating section for regulating the temperature of the substrate at a predetermined temperature and the heating section for performing heat processing for the substrate is disposed to adjoin the main transfer device, and the heating section is disposed to adjoin the temperature regulating section and to protrude to the back side of the main transfer device, whereby the main transfer device and the temperature regulating section function as a heat insulating area positioned between the heating section and the first processing unit, and the thermal influence of the heating section on the first processing unit can be avoided to a great extent.
To attain the aforesaid third object, a substrate processing apparatus of the present invention comprises: a first processing unit group in which first processing units each for supplying a predetermined solution onto a substrate to perform solution processing are stacked in multiple tiers; a second processing unit group in which second processing units, in which a heating section for performing heat processing for the substrate and a temperature regulating section for performing temperature regulation processing for the substrate are disposed adjacent to each other and integrated, are stacked in multiple tiers; and a transfer device for transferring the substrate between the first processing units and the second processing units, and the first processing unit group and the second processing unit group are disposed adjacent to each other so that the temperature regulating section out of the heating section and the temperature regulating section in each of the second processing units is positioned on the first processing unit group side.
In the present invention, the first processing unit group for performing solution processing for the substrate about normal temperature and the second processing unit group having the heating section and the temperature regulation section are disposed so that the temperature regulating section is positioned on the first processing unit side, whereby the thermal influence of the second processing unit group on the first processing unit group can be held to a minimum. As a result, temperature control in the first processing unit group for performing processing for the substrate about normal temperature can be performed precisely.
Furthermore, a clean air supplying section for supplying clean air to the first processing unit group is provided, and the clean air supplying section exhausts gas from the bottom of the first processing unit group, circulates the exhausted gas, and lets the gas of which the temperature is regulated out of the top of the first processing unit group, and further has a passage for letting the gas exhausted from the bottom of the first processing unit group to flow to the top thereof so that an area where the first processing unit group is disposed and an area where the second processing unit group is disposed are separated from each other.
According to the aforesaid structure, the passage functions as heat insulating means between the area where the first processing unit group is disposed and the area where the second processing unit group is disposed. Besides, the gas is circulating in the passage as the heat insulating means, and thus heat is not accumulated in the passage, and the passage functions as the very satisfactory heat insulating means. Therefore, the passage structured as above can prevent the thermal influence of the second processing unit group on the first processing unit group, and temperature control in the first processing unit group for performing processing for the substrate about normal temperature can be performed very precisely.
Moreover, a heat insulating wall is provided so that an area where the first processing unit group is disposed and an area where the second processing unit group is disposed are separated from each other.
According to the aforesaid structure, the heat insulating wall prevents the thermal influence of the second processing unit group on the first processing unit group, whereby temperature control in the first processing unit group for performing processing for the substrate about normal temperature can be performed very precisely.
A substrate processing apparatus of the present invention comprises: a first processing unit group in which first processing units each for supplying a predetermined solution onto a substrate to perform solution processing are stacked in multiple tiers; a processing solution supplying section, disposed adjacent to the first processing unit group, for supplying the predetermined solution to each of the first processing units; a second processing unit group in which second processing units, in which a heating section for performing heat processing for the substrate and a temperature regulating section for performing temperature regulation processing for the substrate are disposed adjacent to each other and integrated, are stacked in multiple tiers; and a transfer device for transferring the substrate between the first processing units and the second processing units, and the processing solution supplying section and the second processing unit group are disposed adjacent to each other so that the temperature regulating section out of the heating section and the temperature regulating section in each of the second processing units is positioned on the processing solution supplying section side.
In the present invention, the processing solution supplying section is disposed between the first processing unit group for performing solution processing for the substrate about normal temperature and the second processing unit group having the heating section and the temperature regulating section, and the temperature regulating section is disposed on the processing solution supplying section side. Namely, the temperature regulation processing unit and the processing solution supplying section are positioned between the first processing unit group and the heating section, whereby the thermal influence of the second processing unit group on the first processing unit group and the processing solution supplying section can be held to a great extent. As a result, temperature control in the first processing unit group for performing processing for the substrate about normal temperature can be performed precisely, and temperature control of the processing solution to be supplied to the first processing unit group can be performed easily.
Moreover, a clean air supplying section for supplying clean air to the first processing unit group is provided, and the clean air supplying section exhausts gas from the bottom of the first processing unit group, circulates the exhausted gas, and lets the gas of which the temperature is regulated out of the top of the first processing unit group, and further has a passage for letting the gas exhausted from the bottom of the first processing unit group to flow to the top thereof so that an area where the processing solution supplying section is disposed and an area where the second processing unit group is disposed are separated from each other.
According to the aforesaid structure, the passage functions as heat insulating means between the area where the processing solution supplying section is disposed and the area where the second processing unit group is disposed. Besides, the gas is circulating in the passage as the heat insulating means, and thus heat is not accumulated in the passage, and the passage functions as the very satisfactory heat insulating means. Therefore, the passage structured as above can prevent the thermal influence of the second processing unit group on the first processing unit group and the processing solution supplying section, temperature control in the first processing unit group for performing processing for the substrate about normal temperature can be performed very precisely, and temperature control of the processing solution can be performed easily.
A heat insulating wall is provided so that an area where the processing solution supplying section is disposed and an area where the second processing unit group is disposed are separated from each other.
According to the aforesaid structure, the heat insulating wall prevents the thermal influence of the second processing unit group on the first processing unit group and the processing solution supplying section, whereby temperature control in the first processing unit group for performing processing for the substrate about normal temperature can be performed very precisely, and temperature control of the processing solution can be performed easily.
A substrate processing apparatus of the present invention comprises: a first processing unit group in which first processing units each for supplying a predetermined solution onto a substrate to perform solution processing are stacked in multiple tiers; a second processing unit group in which second processing units, in which a heating section for performing heat processing for the substrate and a temperature regulating section for performing temperature regulation processing for the substrate are disposed adjacent to each other and integrated, are stacked in multiple tiers; and an exposure unit for performing exposure processing for the substrate which has undergone the solution processing, and the substrate is kept waiting in the temperature regulating section of the second processing unit before being carried into the exposure unit.
In the present invention, the temperature regulating section of the second processing unit can have a function as a waiting section for making the wafer wait before exposure in addition to the function of performing temperature regulation processing, and thus it becomes unnecessary to provide a cassette for holding the substrate before exposure.
These objects and still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following specification when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.